A Walk In Another's Shoes
by Queen of the Nazgul
Summary: Who wouldn't want to be in Harry's shoes? Well by accident three girls and a man get takent here and put into Remus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's bodies. So what's the problem? One they cant figure out how to get home two they cant help but think like thems
1. It starts!

(A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Jenny, Sadie (sort of she's based on a friend), Josh (based on my cousin) and Heather (sort of. Also based on a friend) Also spoilers for book 5. Takes place in Harry's third year though.)  
  
Jenny Prydwen threw her book onto the table, "I can't believe this!"  
  
"Jen none of us are that far yet. Relax," Sadie Gidja said raising her emerald eyes to meet Jenny's icy blue ones.  
  
"Well both of you are ahead of me. I'm on Umbridge's first class!" shouted the hazel eyed girl.  
  
"Catch up!" shouted Jenny, her eye grew a bit more cold.  
  
"It's just a book," said Heather coldly.  
  
"JUST A BOOK!?" shouted both Sadie and Jenny at once snapping their eyes towards Heather.  
  
"Sorry. Forgot Ms. Snape," she gestured to Jenny, "And Ms. Lockhart," as this she gestured to Sadie, "Believe that they will one day run off with Harry and Ron and live happy ever after."  
  
"A girl can dream," said Jenny dreamily, causing the other two girls to laugh. It was midnight and they still were up, with and early morning the next day. Heather and Sadie had come to spend the night at Jenny's before going on a Newspaper trip to Elensburge the next day. Harry Potter had just come out the day before and they had headed to the bookstore so they could be one of the first to get it. Well the first three. They had gotten Hufflepuff 1, Sadie, Gryffindor 2, Heather, and Slytherin 3 as their placements. So this was the second late night at the beginning of four more. Jenny rose, pulling her long dark brown hair into a tight ponytail. She walked towards her DVD player, her parents were out helping her grandmother and wouldn't be home before tomorrow. She put in the third Harry Potter movie and grinned. Ok so they were rereading the book a year later but still this was to prepare for the sixth coming out in another couple days.  
  
"This should..." but before she could finish Heather screamed.  
  
"NO! THEY CAN'T! NOT HIM! NO!" she slammed her own book down. Jenny laughed starting the movie, the other two walking in to join her.  
  
"I know Sadie. I know. It's sad but true," she laughed evilly adding in a joking tone, "One less to kill."  
  
Sadie hit her hard in the arm, "Not funny! I mean just because every Harry Potter job quiz you take ends on Death Eater, and your Death Eater quiz landed on Voldemort, doesn't mean you can kill random people."  
  
"No it ensures my right to," she said with a grin. The doorbell rang and all the girl groaned leaving Jenny to answer the door. A tall man stood out there, grinning holding a pizza.  
  
"You dad sent me over with food. Though I said with you here you guys probably already raided the fridge," Josh, Jenny's 21 year old cousin, said entering. He looked at the movie playing before adding, "Don't you get tired of watching your 'loving kind gentle misunderstood dear Voldemort' die?"  
  
"Never. I've been stopping it before that part," she said with a grin. Her cousin knew her love for evil almost better then she did.  
  
"Not this time you're not!" snapped Heather, already digging into the pizza. Now everyone knew Jenny had weak ankles. She had always twisted them at the worse times. So no one thought much about it when she twisted it and fell, grabbing the TV for balance. When there was no crashing sound Josh left the other two girls with the pizza to take a quick look and noticed she was gone. His frown deepened as he looked on the TV and saw her where Harry should have been. And, if he could really say, she looked confused. He reached out to touch the screen and another small pop came. Now the other two finally stopped stuffing their face with pizza, a miracle in itself, and went to look. Both grinned slightly seeing the two in there, Josh had taken Lupin's place, and grinning touched the screen...  
  
(Sorry I know it's not a good first chapter. You'll see though what's happening in the next one. Hope you enjoy.) 


	2. Sirius Black is hotter then I thought

(A/N: You know who I own. And that everyone else/thing belongs to J.K.Rowling. Also the Ms. Snape and Ms. Lockhart came from a quiz on based on our hygene what character are we. I got Snape. :-[ )  
  
"Cool!" shouted Heather, looking down at herself she realized she was laying on bed. She tried to move but the pain that came forced her to stop.  
  
"Your leg's broken. Try not to move it," said Sirius looking at her.  
  
"Er... alright..." she muttered looking at the other three people in the room. They appeared as they would have in the movie and she became uncomfortable.  
  
"Scabbers. Please," Sirius said coldly. Digging into her robes she found the rat and handed it to him. When at last the rat appeared as the man she knew he would she had to say one of her favorite lines from that book.  
  
"I LET YOU SLEEP WITH ME!" she shouted at the man in freaking out herself. Josh looked at the other three, he had seen his younger cousin as Harry, and soon he realized he must be Remus.  
  
~Great I'm a werewolf and best friends to an ex-murder and my cousin and her friends have a crush on me.~ he could barley suppress a shiver at this last thought.  
  
Sadie looked down at herself and nearly screamed. She was Hermione! The only stuck up person in Gryffindor! And smart. She wasn't smart, barley pulling a C average. She sighed silently looking at Harry and Lupin, knowing who they were. All that was left was figuring out if Heather was Ron or Sirius. She grinned a bit, elbowing Jenny to get her attention and whispering, "Sirius looks even hotter in real life." Jenny jumped slightly turning to look at her. Smiling she told Jenny who she was, and who Remus was. Jenny nodded, brushing a couple strands of black hair from her eyes, wondering how Harry and James could stand this. Sirius glanced at them for a moment and Heather once more tried to move.  
  
"Ron stop please," said Sadie, sitting by Heather and whispering the same thing she had to Jenny, again telling her who she was. Heather smiled telling her quietly who she was as well. She mouthed Ron to Jenny but then turned to look at Sirius Black. Jenny managed a nod but said nothing more. She looked at Petigrew, her mind telling her the words before they were spoken. Then she realized she was being talked to.  
  
"Well Harry. It is your choice," said Josh, trying to tell her with his eyes to follow the book and not to stray from it.  
  
"No. Let him live. Don't lower yourself to his level Sirius," said Jenny coldly, eyes on Petigrew. As much as she loved evil they had to be loyal, not a coward like this one. Heather frowned slightly not liking this. Things went the same way as in the book as far as them escaping back to the castle.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" snapped Heather at once upon seeing Madame Pomfry leave the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Look we should keep things the same..." Jenny began.  
  
"AND HAVE HIM DIE!?" yelled Sadie. "Jen! He could be free right now!"  
  
"And I'm sorry he isn't but right now Sadie you and me have a nice time trip..." she stopped as the door opened. In walked an elderly man that at once the three recognized as Dumbledor. Though Jenny worried about her cousin thoughts right now turned to following the book and saving Sirius from a fate worse then the death that awaited him in two years. She listened to Dumbledor speak with only mild interest It took Sadie whacking her as soon as they appeared outside to bring her back to reality.  
  
"Here we go!" she shouted running off, Jenny close behind.  
  
(Next chapter will be more interesting I promise!) 


End file.
